


Taboos Are Made To Be Broken

by CannibalCheerleader69420



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, F/F, Forced Servitude, Incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCheerleader69420/pseuds/CannibalCheerleader69420
Summary: Set in an AU where Mileena has become Kahn and rules over Earthrealm and Outworld alike. Sonya Blade is her slave in every way possible, or so she thinks. But Mileena's dark mind is more depraved than she could have ever thought possible...
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Mileena, Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade/Mileena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Taboos Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: Rape, dubcon, incest**  
>  Please proceed with caution or not at all if these are triggers are for you!

Mileena Kahn, Empress of Outworld and Earthrealm alike, had tasted the sweetness of victory over many. But no one's submission pleased her more than the blonde soldier who had put up such a valiant fight against her once upon a time, only to be forced into being her most efficient bodyguard now. 

Her comrades had been spared in exchange, of course, and most of them now enjoyed the freedoms they had earned through pledging their loyalty. Sonya Blade, however, was far too loyal and proud for that, and though her chains were invisible due to necessity, given her position, they hung around her neck nonetheless. 

Tonight, Mileena's appetite hungered for more of her submission and she ordered Cassie to be returned to the dungeons when she arrived to take her mother's place. Normally, they alternated shifts so that one could rest, but on nights like tonight, Mileena had much darker plans. 

Sonya offered one wary gaze, a spark of defiance glinting in her eyes before fading back into submission when Mileena gave a deliberate tug on those invisible chains with just a narrowing of her eyes and a crooking of her finger. 

The blonde came over to the bed willingly enough, though her steps dragged and she looked as though she were being led to her doom. She stopped at the food of the grand bed, gritting her teeth before forcing herself to relax and managing to get out an even, "Yes, Empress?" 

"On your knees, Blade," Mileena hissed, removing her veil and relishing in the instinctive recoil of her prey at the sight of her razor-sharp teeth. In any other instance, such a reaction might have enraged her; here and now, it only served as a further reminder of her own dominance and power and her blood felt hot as it rushed through her veins, her snakelike tongue darting out to lick her lips with pleasure. "Unless you would like to re-think our arrangement?" she snapped after seconds passed with no movement from the soldier. "Cassie is still quite young and nubile, I could return you to your cell and have a taste of her instead..." she mused with a smirk that broadened into a terrible grin when the blonde dropped to her knees almost immediately. 

Slithering out of her clothes, Mileena scooted down and shivered at the feeling of impossibly strong fingers gripping her thighs. They were fingers she knew would sooner snap her neck than bring her the pleasure of coupling, the danger only serving to heighten her arousal as her hand found a blonde ponytail and dug into it, using the grip to pull her closer until Sonya's nose rested against her clit. 

With a swallow, Sonya set to work, and Mileena closed her eyes and maintained a strong grip on her as her mouth worked. She knew the dance well at this point, both of them did; but never did the sweet and terrible submission of Sonya Blade have less of an effect on the Empress, who hissed and purred encouragements and orders for her eyes to stay on her. 

The hatred she sometimes saw flash in those impossibly blue depths only made her stomach tighten, orgasm building even faster. The power she held over such a fearsome warrior was second only to the power she held as Khan, and the knowledge that both were hers to wield is what usually brought her over the edge, tugging and yanking at Sonya's hair and taking even more pleasure from her grunts and cries of pain as she rode the orgasm out. 

"Move," she demanded after a moment's recovery, moving almost cat-like as she slipped off the bed. 

Sonya stood reluctantly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and clearly resisting the urge to spit. She undressed quickly, with the movement of a woman who'd had to change in the span of seconds plenty in the past, and soon she was naked but for the dog tags she always wore around her neck. Staring at Mileena, the Empress felt a rush of rage course through her when she had the sudden impression that Sonya wasn't looking at her at all, but through her. 

"You will look at me," she hissed, claws raking a deep gash in the soldier's cheek, serpentine tongue lapping at the welling blood and humming as the taste dampened the bloodlust. Sonya was looking at her again, hands clasped behind her back, and Mileena suddenly had an even more cruel idea. 

"Lie down," she hissed, quickly locating the tools she wanted. Before Sonya had a chance to do more than settle down onto the bed, the Empress was tying her legs to the edges of the bed. Her arms followed; though she could have easily fought back, the soldier allowed it to happen for fear of her comrade's lives and, most importantly, her daughter's. But even as much as she knew about Mileena after years as her enemy and months in her employ, she could not have realized how her failure to fight would darken her soul forever. 

Taking a blindfold from a drawer, Mileena tied it carefully around Sonya's eyes and slipped her own sodden undergarments into her mouth as a gag. Satisfied with her work, she ordered Sheeva to bring her the other Cage girl and waited. 

It only took moments for Cassie Cage to arrive, blindfolded and gagged just as Mileena had ordered, and it took only moments before the younger girl's body was revealed to her Empress at long last. 

Mileena circled her slowly, as cunning as a shark as she examined her body, and when her tongue wrapped around a nipple, the younger Cage wasn't expecting it, and only the magically enhanced gag kept her from crying out. 

Though she had been waiting for quite some time to enjoy the sight and fruit of Cassie's flesh, Mileena had darker plans in mind. Leading her over to the bed, she leaned in to whisper in Cassie's ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear as she did so. "You fucked Jacqueline Briggs, did you not?" she murmured, smirking when the blonde nodded, inhaling sharply. 

"Good," she said simply, putting pressure on Cassie's shoulders with both hands until she sank to her knees. With a gentle push to her head, Cassie leaned in and inhaled sharply when her nose made contact with Sonya's dripping pussy. 

"Go on, you can do it," Mileena purred, watching Sonya's attempts to struggle as realization dawned and her face contorted. But she was helpless against the superior defenses Mileena had built into the restraints, forced to surrender to the feeling of her daughter's mouth on her, and even more to the realization _that she was going to get off from it._

Cassie, as it turned out, was an accomplished pussy-eater indeed. Before long at all, Sonya's attempts to escape had turned into writhing as she fought the urge to come. But with the use of her mouth and fingers, and Mileena's talented tongue torturing sensitive nipples, it was only a matter of time before it became yet another battle she lost. 

Her screams went unheard, but Mileena could see them washing over her face as she happened, eliciting a thrill the likes she had never known before. 

And when Cassie pulled away and stood up, she didn't hesitate to lick Sonya's juices from her face before leading her from the room. 

A few more nights like this, and she'd have Sonya willingly eating her daughter out in return, and perhaps then she would be truly broken. 

As the door shut behind her and she turned to face the bed, the darkest smile crossed her face as she relished in the idea.

After all, wasn't her very existence proof enough that taboos were made for nothing more than to be broken?


End file.
